Comment tout a commencé
by FrenchTranslator
Summary: Krum n'était nul part, ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le marmonnement frustré. "Salut, je suis Viktorrr Krrrum, l'attrrrapeurrr. Non, ça a l'airrr stupide, elle sait déjà qui tu es et tu as l'air vaniteux. Voulez vous allez au bal avec moi ? Ma version de la demande de Vikto pour le bal et où ça les a menés. TRADUCTION.
1. Il l'a finalement fait !

DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à Mrs JK Rowling et à missylynn99 qui m'a autorisé à traduire cette fiction.

* * *

Les rires allaient la rendre folles. Elle avait l'impression que chaque fois qu'elle était dans la bibliothèque, il y avait une horde de fans stupides "discrètement" caché, et tout ça était de sa faute à lui.

Viktor Krum, superstar international de Quidditch, adorait être dans la bibliothèque. Ce n'était pas _vraiment_ sa faute, admit-elle à contre coeur.

Aujourd'hui était spécialement étrange car le groupe de fans chuchotait plus fort que jamais, mais Krum n'était nul part, ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le marmonnement frustré.

"Salut, je suis Viktorrr Krrrum, l'attrrrapeurrr. Non, ça a l'airrr stupide, elle sait déjà qui tu es et tu as l'air vaniteux. Salut, Madmoiselle, vous êtes très belle aujourrrd'hui, voulez vous allez au bal avec moi ? Non, non, pas ça non plus. Tu as l'air trop entrrreprrrenant."

Sa curiosité étant piquée, elle se leva silencieusement de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la source du murmure. Elle scruta entre deux livres sur une étagère et vit un Viktor Krum très gêné qui faisait les cent pas. Pas étonnant que son fan-club soit aussi agité et avide, il était visiblement en train de se préparer à demander à quelqu'un de l'accompagner au bal, et elle était prête à parier sa collection de livres que toutes ces insipides idiotes pensaient que c'était pour elle-même qu'il cherchait un moyen de demander.

"J'ai attendu trrrès longtemps pour te demander ça. Veux tu aller au bal avec moi ? Aaaag ! Tu as l'air d'un harrrceleurrr, et un désespérrrré en plus. "

Elle le vit s'affaiser sur le sol et avoir l'air encore plus concentrer qu'avant. "J'aimerrrais qu'elles se taisent," il grommela d'une voix basse et rauque, et elle était sûre qu'elle seule pouvait l'entendre. "Le brrruit m'empèche de rrréfléchirrr. Si je ne pense pas à quelque chose rrrapidement, quelqu'un d'autrrre va lui prrroposer, si ils ne l'ont pas déjà fait. Je parrrie que son ami aux cheveux rrrous l'a déjà fait. Je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont il l'a rrregarrrdé à la Coupe du Monde. Je veux dirrre, qu'est ce qu'on pourrrrrait ne pas aimer à son sujet ? Elle est intelligente, la meilleurrre de son année. Elle est aussi magnifique, au delà de toute comparrraison avec ses cheveux chatains bouclés et ses yeux de chocolats fondus et elle est aussi trrrès courrrageuse. Tout le monde a entendu des histoirrres à prrropos de ses actions, à elle et ses amis. Ils disent aussi qu'elle est gentille et attentionnée. De qui est ce que je me moque ? Herrrmion Grrranger ne me dirrra jamais oui. Elle ne serrra surrrement même pas capable de me comprrrendrrre avec mon horrrrible accent et je n'arrrrive même pas à dirrre son beau nom corrrrrectement. Je ne serrrai pas capable de dirrre une seule phrrrase comprrréhensible. Elle ne ferrra même pas attention à moi..." Il continua à se réprimander d'une voix basse et frustrée.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Viktor Krum, LE Viktor Krum, était nerveux à propos de l'inviter ELLE. C'était le monde à l'envers ! Ressentait-il vraiment ça pour elle ? Elle n'osait pas croire qu'il pensait vraiment ça d'elle ! S'il le faisait, il était bien le premier !

Une petite partie désespérée d'elle s'accrochait encore à Ron, en espérant qu'il comprendrait qu'elle l'aimait, et qu'il lui demanderait de l'accompagner au bal. Il semblait que tout le monde pouvait le voir, même Viktor; alors pourquoi pas Ron ?

De toute façon, la plus grande et plus logique partie de son cerveau voyait que cela n'allait pas arriver, et si elle était fière d'une chose, c'était d'être logique. Même si cela arrivait, avait elle vraiment envie d'y aller avec quelqu'un qui n'avait pas pensé à elle en premier, mais seulement en dernier ressort ?

Elle connaissait la réponse. Non, elle voulait être le premier choix. Elle devait être le premier choix de Viktor car quiconque accepterait d'y aller avec lui. Alors, elle devait être la première personne à qui il demandait, ou au moins essayait de demander. Le pauvre garçon était en train encore de se battre verbalement avec lui, pendant qu'il essayait de trouver ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Serait-ce si horrible d'y aller avec Viktor ? Il devait être intelligent, ce qui n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut dire de Ron. S'il ne l'était pas, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment il faisait pour lire les livres qui étaient dans un anglais compliqué et datait de dizaines d'années. Elle avait en plus entendu que l'anglais était sa troisième langue, apprise après le Bulgare et le Français. Il ne pourrait d'ailleurs pas être le champion de Durmstrang s'il était stupide.

Elle pensa qu'il était sage d'admettre qu'il était aussi gentil et doux. Après son petit monologue sur elle, ce serait stupide de penser le contraire, et bien que cela n'importait guère, il était incroyablement beau. Il avait une dure machoire carrée avec une petite barbe noire à peine visible sur ses joues, lui donnant un aspect bourru. Ses yeux couleurs café étaient mystérieux et séduisants mais étonnamment chaleureux, et ses cheveux un peu tondus étaient légèrement ondulés. Elle ne pourrait pas se préoccuper moins de sa célébrité et de sa fortune, mais avec presque n'importe quelle autre fille, cela aurait pesé dans sa faveur.

Elle avait fait sa décision : Oui, elle irait avec lui s'il arrivait à lui demander. Elle se rassit donc silencieusement, en se sentant un peu comme une de ses fans harceleuses pour le fixer ainsi. Après avoir débattu en silence pendant un moment sur que faire, elle décida de se lever, en s'assurant qu'elle avait fait le plus de bruit possible et s'avança vers là où c'était affalé Viktor, contre une étagère. Elle marcha lentement près de lui et s'assit. Cela la surprit à quel point il avait l'air frustré, encore plus maussade que d'habitude.

Elle se rapprocha un peu de lui. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?" elle chuchota.

"Tu vas te moquer de moi." il répondit tristement. "Tout le monde le ferrrait."

"Je te promets que je ne le ferais pas. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

"Et bien, il y a cette fille. Elle est la plus belle, la plus intelligente et la plus courrrageuse de toute cette école, et je veux vrraiment lui demander de m'accompagner au Bal de Noël, mais je suis trrrop nerrrveux et trop lache pourrr lui demander. J'ai peurrr d'avoirrr l'airrr idiot ou qu'elle ne soit pas capable de me comprrrendrrre avec mon accent, ou elle me rrrejeterrra. Mais si je ne lui demande pas vite, quelqu'un d'autrrre va le fairrre. Je pense qu'un de ses amis l'a déjà fait." finit il, misérable.

"Tu n'as pas l'air stupide et je suis sure que si elle est vraiment si intelligente, elle peut comprendre que ce n'est pas ta première langue. En plus, je suis sure qu'elle dira oui si tu lui demandes juste."

"Tu penses vrrraiment ?"

"J'en suis sure !"

"J'y vais donc. Voulez vous, Miss Herrrmion," il grimaça alors qu'il essayait de dire son nom " Grrrangerrr, me ferrriez vous l'honneurrr de m'accompagner au Bal de Noël ?"

Elle le regarda et sourit "J'adorerais venir avec toi au Bal, Viktor." dit elle, chaleureusement.

Il sourit alors pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait. C'était comme si une personne était assise en face d'elle. Le sourire illuminait sa tête entière. S'il était beau avant, il était magnifique quand il souriait. "Merci. Tu n'as pas idée de combien de temps j'ai essayé de te dirrre ça. Depuis que j'ai apprrris pour le Bal, j'ai essayé de te demander."

"Je ferais mieux de partir, pour que tu puisses t'échapper." Elle fit un clin d'oeil. "Si cela ne te dérange pas, je préfèrerais attendre le bal pour que les gens sachent. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas que les gens soient au courant, je ne veux juste pas que tes fans m'attaquent. Cela te va ?"

"C'est parrrfait." Il répondit rapidement. Il prit la main d'Hermione vers ses lèvres et souffla un baiser."Jusqu'à ce que s'on rrrevoie, ma chère."

"Jusqu'à la." Avec un sourire chaleureux, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor.

Plus tard ce soir, elle entendit vaguement Ron et Harry se battre dans le fond pour savoir qui allait au ball avec qui au bal. Elle pensa entendre son nom mais n'y prêta pas attention : elle était encore euphorique à propos qu'on lui ai demandé de l'accompagner au bal. Elle entendit ensuite Ginny dire quelque chose qui sonna un peu comme un avertissement. Juste après ça, Harry s'adressa à elle.

_"Hermione, vu que tu es une fille, tu peux y aller avec Ron, et moi j'ir-__"_

"Je ne peux pas." dit-elle brusquement.

"Pourquoi pas ?" Demanda Ron, éberlué. "Tu vas rester dans la bibliothèque et étudier pendant le bal ?"

"Non, Ronald. Je ne peux pas y aller avec toi parce que quelqu'un me l'a déjà demandé."

"Tu déconnes ?!" s'exclama Ginny. "Pourquoi je n'ai pas été mise au courant avant ?"

"Parce que" elle pouffa, quelque chose de très inhabituelle chez elle, "il vient seulement d'oser me le demander aujourd'hui. Il a dit qu'il avait pratiquement voulu le faire depuis l'annonce du bal mais ne savait pas comment. "

"Oooh ! Je veux tout savoir après !"

"Qui passerait des mois à essayer de te demander ?" lâcha Ron sans réfléchir.

"Et bien, juste parce que cela t'a pris, à toi, tout ce temps pour réaliser que je suis une fille, ne veut pas dire que personne ne l'avait remarqué."

"Qui c'est ?" demanda gentiment Harry.

"Je ne dis pas" dit elle en faisant la moue.

"Probablement un intello de Poufsouffle ou Serdaigne " ricana Ron.

"Pense ce que tu veux, mais tu ne trouveras pas avant le bal. Ginny, il est un peu tard, tu m'accompagnes au dortoir ?"

"Mais il est seulement 9- Oh ! Je veux dire, oui, je suis crevée !" se rattrapa rapidement Ginny. Ensemble, elles montèrent les marches.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Ginny lui sauta dessus, en criant, "QUI C'EST ?"

"Attends ! Laisse-moi mettre un sort pour que personne n'entende."

Après l'avoir fait, elle chuchota "Viktor Krum m'a invité pour le Bal."

"AHHHHHH ! Krum t'a demandé à TOI ? AHHHH JE SUIS TROP CONTENTE POUR TOI !"

"C'était vraiment une bonne idée ce sort. Je pense que je suis sourde maintenant. Mais tu ne le dis à PERSONNE."

"Hermione, je ne dirais rien. Ron va être fou quand il va te voir au Bal avec LE Viktor Krum. Il était vraiment en train de t'observer pendant tout ce temps ?"

"Mmhhmm, il était à la bibliothèque presque tous les jours."

"On va faire du shopping !" hurla Ginny. "Maintenant qu'on y va toutes les deux, on peut commencer à chercher une robe !"

"Ok," rigola Hermione. "Je veux être parfaite pour Viktor."

"Tu es sure que c'est la seule raison ? " Ginny agita ses sourcils de manière très suggestive. "Tu n'essayes pas de faire pour que mon crétin de frère soit jaloux ?"

"Nope ! Cette nuit sera seulement pour moi et Viktor. Après tout, pourquoi devrais je essayer d'impressionner quelqu'un qui ne pense qu'à moi en dernier recours ?"

"Tu as raison, " admit Ginny. "Il ne te mérite pas de toute façon."

"Allons dormir." suggéra Hermione. "Et vu que ce week-end, nous allons à Pré-Au-Lard, on pourra faire les boutiques."

"D'accord," accepta Ginny. "Bonne nuit, Hermione."

"Bonne nuit, Ginny."

* * *

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Je remercie encore une fois missylynn99 pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire sa fiction.  
N'oubliez pas de reviewés, et à bientôt.


	2. L'expédition shopping

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à Mrs JK Rowling et à missylynn99 pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire cette fiction.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla alors que Ginny la secouait en criant, "DEBOUT ! On doit aller tôt à Pré-Au-Lard"

Encore à moitié endormi, elle roula hors de son lit et se frotta les yeux. Elle jeta un regard à l'immense pendule et eu un mouvement de recul. "Ginny ! Il est 6heures du matin !"

"Je sais. On doit être à Pré-Au-Lard à7h30 et j'ai pensé que tu aimerais du temps pour te préparer."

En grommelant, Hermione alla vers son armoire et pris une paire de jeans moldus et un tee shirt. Vu qu'elle allait se changer beaucoup aujourd'hui, elle voulait quelque chose qu'elle puisse facilement enlever et remettre, pas comme l'uniforme de Poudlard.

Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle passa un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux et se brossa les dents.

"Tu es prête ?" demanda anxieusement Ginny.

"Attends une seconde." répondit elle. Rapidement, elle attrapa son porte-monnaie et, après avoir réfléchi, deux bouts de parchemin. Se rappelant ce qu'elle avait appris en Études des Moldus, elle transforma le premier bout en un géranium en origami. Une fois qu'elle estima son géranium suffisamment bon, elle attrapa et écrit sur le second bout, "_Viktor, qu'elle est ta couleur préférée_ ? Tu comprendras cette question plus tard. -D'Hermione." Elle rajouta finalement un petit smiley que les Moldus ajoutent normalement dans leurs messages. Elle ferma le parchemin et s'assura qu'il y avait assez de place pour qu'il réponde. Elle mit ensuite ce mot dans une des pétales du géranium. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et murmura un sort pour enchanter le géranium et qu'il apporte le mot à Viktor.

Finalement, elle sortit du dortoir et trouva Ginny attendant impatiemment près de la Grosse Dame en tenant son porte-monnaie.

"Attends une seconde, Ginny. C'est moi qui paye pour notre petite expédition."

"Mais tu ne vas pas payer mes affaires ! " protesta-t-elle.

"Ginny, fais-moi confiance. Tu me rends un grand service. Mes parents m'envoient des sommes insensés d'argent pour que j'aille faire les magasins. Ils m'ont envoyé environ 1550$ en argent moldu, ce qui fait environ 150 Gallions. Et ils m'ont dit que si je ne dépensais pas au moins la moitié, ils m'emmèneraient avec eux et me forceraient à acheter des choses. Ils disent qu'ils veulent que je «m'amuse un peu pour une fois »." Elle frémit à l'idée de devoir faire les magasins avec ses parents. Ils voulaient bien faire mais voulaient toujours lui prendre des habits trop féminins comme des robes. Elle comprenait l'importance des robes pour les occasions spéciales, comme le Bal de Noël, mais pour le reste du temps, non.

"Tu es sure ?" demanda Ginny, sceptique.

"Bien sur ! Je te demande, en tant que ma meilleure amie, à m'aider à dépenser cet argent pour que je ne doive pas aller faire les magasins avec mes parents."

"D'accord. Je vais reposer mon porte-monnaie. Attends, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" demanda elle, en montrant le géranium en origami qui flottait près de la fenêtre.

"Je te dirais dans une seconde." Elle lança à Ginny un regard qui disait 'C'est un secret'.

"Oh, ok." dit Ginny. " Je reviens."

_Le géranium continua de flotter jusqu'à ce qu'il atterisse dans ses cheveux. Avec un soupir de satisfaction, elle l'enleva de ses boucles. Elle l'ouvrit et lit : "__Hermione, ma couleur préférée est le bleu-gris clair. Je crois qu'on appelle ça pervenche en anglais. J'ai une question moi aussi : qu'elles sont tes pierres précieuses préférées ? C'est pareil que pour toi, tu comprendras plus tard. - De Viktor.__"_

_Elle était contente de voir que si Viktor avait du mal à parler anglais, il savait écrire parfaitement. Elle attrapa une plume sur son bureau et écrit ____"Viktor, mes pierres préférées sont les aigues marines, les opales brésiliennes et les cristaux australiens blancs – d'Hermione.__"_

"Oh, c'était pour ça." Hermione fit un bond quand Ginny parla. Apparemment, sa meilleure amie avait lu au-dessus de son épaule. "Allez, je suis prête." Après ça, elles sortirent de la Salle Commune et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

Étonnamment, il n'y avait que quelques professeurs qui avaient l'air épuisé. Elles étaient sures d'éviter le Professeur Rogue.

Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers la sortie de Poudlard où Hagrid préparait les diligences.

"Salut vous deux. Qu'est-ce que vous faites debout si tot ?" demanda-t-il joyeusement.

"On va à Pré-Au-Lard pour trouver des robes" répondit Ginny.

"Donc vous avez toutes les deux trouvés un cavalier ?"

"Oui ! J'y vais avec Neville en ami et-"

Hermione coupa Ginny "Je garde le nom de mon cavalier secret."

"D'accord. Cette diligence est prête les filles. Amusez-vous bien."

"Merci Hagrid." dit elle en montant avec Ginny.

"On se voit au retour " cria Ginny alors que la diligence partait.

En se rappelant le géranium, Hermione souffla l'incantation et la diligence décolla.

"C'est donc ça de voler. Où as tu appris ça ?"

"Professeur Flitwick l'a mentionné en classe et je suis allée me renseigner dessus."

"Toujours le rat de bibliothèque ?" dit elle, taquine.

"Yep. Quel genre de robe cherches-tu ?"

"Je ne sais pas encore." confessa Ginny.

"Je pense que le mieux est de trouver d'abord la couleur. Ce sera déjà dur de trouver une robe qui ne jure pas avec tes cheveux."

"Je n'avais pas pensé à ça."

"Huum... Je pense que quelque chose de violet ou lavande t'irait le mieux, mais bleu, vert, doré ou argenté serait bien aussi."

"Je sais déjà de quelle couleur sera ta robe " chantonna la rouquine. "Ce sera pervenche."

"J'espère que Mrs LaRosa aura quelque chose dans cette couleur."

"Je pense que oui. Regarde ! On y est déjà ! " elles sortirent de la diligence et entrèrent dans le nouveau magasin d'habits de Mrs LaRosa.

"Bonjour mes petites ! Que cherchez-vous ?" se renseigna Mrs LaRosa.

"On cherche des robes pour le Bal de Noël." répondit chaleureusement Hermione.

"Oh! Le Bal de Noël ! Venez jeter un oeil !"

"Je cherche quelque chose de Pervenche."

"Et moi, je ne sais pas encore trop même si je cherche surtout quelque chose de violet ou lavande." dit Ginny timidement.

"Parfait ! Ne bougez pas mes petites, et je vais voir ce qui vous irait." Avec un coup de baguette, Mrs LaRosa enchanta le mètre à couture et un crayon pour inscrire les tailles. Ensuite, elle chercha les robes qui leur iraient dans les centaines qu'il y avait.

Rapidement, la petite dame revint avec tellement de robes qu'on ne la voyait plus derrière. "Je pense qu'on va commencer avec ça." dit elle, d'une voix étouffée. "Allez vous mettre dans des cabines."

"Voulez-vous de l'aide ?" proposa Hermione gentiment.

"C'est bon, " répondit la patronne. "Maintenant, vas-y ma petite." Hermione se dirigea vers une cabine, suivie par une Mrs LaRosa chancelante. Avec un grognement, elle posa les robes sur une étagère vide. Ensuite, elle sortit sa baguette et attrapa le papier avec leurs tailles. "Oui !" dit elle." Je pense que les tailles sont bonnes." Elle prit deux robes de l'étagère. Une était d'un violet qui tirait vers le noir, une robe en mousseline de soie qui touchait le sol, avec une seule épaule recouverte. Il y avait beaucoup d'ornements sur toute la robe. L'autre était pervenche, comme Hermione avait demandé. C'était une robe très serrée en haut et très large en bas avec un décolleté en carré. La moitié de la partie supérieure était embellie avec des strass et l'autre moitié était en mousseline de soie moulante.

Mrs LaRosa tendit la robe violette à Ginny."C'est partie ! Essaye celle-là, et ma puce, comment t'appelles-tu ?"

"Oh! On ne s'est jamais présenté ? Mon nom est Ginny et elle, c'est Hermione."

"Ok, et Hermione essaye celle là. "

"Merci Madame."

"Oh, appelle-moi juste Sophie." Elles se changèrent puis sortirent.

"Regardez-vous dans le miroir les filles " dit Sophie. Les deux se retournèrent vers le miroir.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment mon style" dit Hermione gentiment.

"Pareil pour moi" ajouta Ginny. Je peux à peine marcher donc je n'imagine pas pour danser !

"Je suis d'accord. Ginny, tu as besoin avec un peu plus de place pour les jambes, et Hermiones, tous ces volants ne te flattent pas. Essayez quelque chose d'autre." Elle attrapa deux autres robes.

L'autre robe qu'elle prit était une robe de bal pourpre. C'était une robe bustier qui avait beaucoup d'étoffes en haut. Ensuite, jusqu'aux hanches, c'était un tissu lisse, décoré avec des perles. En bas, des volants recouvraient une jupe boule qui arrivait jusqu'au sol.

La deuxième robe était une robe-fourreau bleue scintillante en soie. Le décolleté remontait vers le haut dans un collier de perles. La matière était légère et il y avait des plis de côtés.

"Essayez cette taille." Une fois encore, elles rentèrent, se changèrent et sortirent.

"Hmmm.." gloussa Sophie. "Qu'en pensez vous ?"

"C'est mieux pour les jambes, mais j'ai l'impression que je me noye dans les tissus."

"Je pense aussi. Je voulais ton opinion d'abord. Et pour toi, Hermione ?"

"Je préférerais quelque chose d'un peu plus serré et je n'aime pas trop le décolleté. Et puis, je voudrais aussi qu'elle soit pervenche, si possible."

"Ok, chérie. Je peux changer un peu la couleur, donc ne t'inquiète pas. Juste une question, si je peux me permettre, pourquoi instistes-tu sur cette couleur ?"

"C'est la couleur préférée de son cavalier. " ricana Ginny.

"Je vois. " répondit Sophie, en souriant.

Ensuite, elle prit une robe-fourreau améthyste avec un décolleté en V avec de la dentelle et des lacets et un noeud de satin accroché à la taille. Après, elle prit une robe de bal en satin pervenche avec des lacets et des petits cristaux parsemés sur le corsage. Un ruban argenté avec des cristaux cousus dessus était noué autour de la taille et la jupe avait des couches de volants avec des centaines de petits cristaux cousus partout sur le tissu. Il y avait aussi des rubans légers sur les manches.

"La troisième fois, c'est la bonne !"

Elles essayèrent leurs robes et ressortirent pour se voir.

"Hermione, " souffla Ginny, émerveillée "Tu ressembles à une princesse."

"Vraiment ?" rougit Hermione.

"Oh oui ! Je pense que c'est celle-là que tu devrais prendre. Moi, je vais continuer à chercher. Je n'aime pas trop ces lacets."

"Je pense que j'ai finalement trouvé la bonne pour toi, Ginny. Essaie ça." Sophie lui tendit une robe de sirène lavande en soie avec un décolleté en coeur. Il y avait des cristaux cousus sur le corsage. C'était très serré jusqu'à 5 cm au-dessus du genou. Ensuite, cela devenait des volants romantiques et doux qui volaient avec de petits plis. Un ruban prune était noué autour de la taille et une broche était accrochée au centre du ruban. C'était deux coeurs en cristaux assemblés.

Elle l'essaya et sortit. "Parfait." dit Hermione "Harry ne pourra pas te résister !"

Ginny piqua un fard. "Tu penses vraiment ?"

"Harry est ton cavalier je suppose ?" demanda Sophie.

"Non, juste le crétin qui est inconscient qu'elle aime et qui a été trop stupide pour lui demander avant que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse."

"Je vois, et toi, qui est ton cavalier, Hermione chérie ?"

"C'est un secret. Pas mal de gens s'énerveraient s'ils savaient."

"Je pense que j'ai la réponse" dit Sophie, avec un sourire. Elle s'approcha et lui chuchota à l'oreille : "C'est Viktor Krum."

Avec un hoquet surpris, la brunette demanda : "Comment savez-vous ?"

"Chérie, Viktor est mon neveu et cela fait des mois qu'il m'écrit à propos de la 'plus adorable personne au monde, Hermione Granger' C'est ton nom de famille, non ?"

"Oui, Granger est mon nom. Viktor est vraiment votre neveu ?"

"Yep! Sa mère est ma soeur Antoinette. Elle a déménagé en Bulgarie pour aller à l'Université et s'est mariée."

"Je ne peux pas croire que vous êtes assez vieille pour avoir une soeur qui a un fils de 17 ans ! Vous n'avez pas l'air pas d'avoir plus de 25 ans ! " dit Ginny, incrédule.

"Tu me flattes Ginny. J'ai 29 ans et Antoinette en a 38. On a pas mal d'écart !"

"Le monde est petit. Je pense qu'on peut payer. Combien coute ces robes ?" demanda Hermione.

"Elles coutent chacune 3 Gallions. Et si vous prenez les chaussures avec, les chaussures coutent 6 Mornilles la paire."

"On les prend. Où sont les chaussures ?"

"Par ici." Sophie les guida dans une autre pièce.

Hermione finit par craquer pour une paire d'escarpins ouverts avec un talon de 6,5 cm et des anneaux en métal pour faciliter la fermeture.

Après avoir choisi leurs chaussures, elles retournèrent dans la cabine.

"C'est juste magnifique." Hermione soupira et tournoya. Elle adorait comment les cristaux scintillaient et reflétaient la lumière quand elle bougeait. Après un moment, elle se rechanga et sortit pour payer.

"Et voilà Sophie. 7 Gallions, et garde la monnaie."

"Tu es aussi adorable que me l'avait dit Viktor. Voilà, laisse moi emballer ça pour vous . " Avec un mouvement de sa baguette, tout fut emballé en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. "J'espère vous revoir bientôt !"

"Toi aussi. Merci Sophie. " lancèrent elles alors qu'elles sortaient. Elles furent immédiatement bousculées par une diligence qui avançait à toute vitesse.

"As tu vu qui était dans la diligence ?" la taquina Ginny. "Je me demande pourquoi ton cavalier est si pressé..."

"Je n'en ai aucune idée, " répondit Hermione.

"Allez, rentrons au château. Il est presque 9 heures donc les garçons devraient se réveiller dans moins d'une heure."

Alors qu'elle montait dans la diligence avec ses chaussures et sa robe dans son sac, Hermione se sentit comme quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait jamais été avant : une princesse.


	3. Leçons d'anglais

DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à Mrs JK Rowling et à missylynn99 qui m'a autorisé à traduire cette fiction.

* * *

Hermione et Ginny s'arrangèrent pour revenir dans la Tour de Gryffondor sans qu'un de leurs camarades les remarque. Il semblait que la plus part des étudiants ne se réveillaient pas avant 9h30. Elles accrochèrent leurs robes là uù personnes ne pouvaient les trouver et retournèrent dans la Salle Commune. Les deux meilleures amis bavardèrent jusqu'à ce que les garçons se lèvent, vers 10h.

Les deux garçons marchaient lentement avec les yeux à moitié fermés dans la Salle Commune. "Mione," dit Ron en baillant "et Ginny, vous êtes des personnes bizarrecomplètement cinglés ? C'est pas naturel d'être réveillé et à l'aise à cette heure du matin. "

"Tu n'as jamais pensé que c'était peut-être vous deux les bizarres ? " rétorqua Ginny

"Oui, on est debout depuis des heures, et on attendait que d'autres personnes descendent pour aller manger. Vous avez de la chance qu'on ne soit pas parti sans vous, bande de paresseux. " ajouta Hermione.

"Des heures ? C'est pas possible ! Je suis encore épuisié ! Descendons manger pour qu'on puisse ensuite aller à Pré-Au-Lard." répondit Harry.

Hermione roula des yeux pendant que Ginny souriait. "Okay, allons y."

Les quatre se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner. Presque tout le monde était déjà parti; ils ne restaient que quelques étudiants de Durmstrang et Beauxbatons qui mangeaient. Ron et Harry se dépéchèrent d'attraper tout ce qu'ils pouvaient prendre et de l'engloutir mais Hermione prit seulement une brioche.

_Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit un géranium en origami qui flottait près d'elle. Avec un sourire, elle sortit une plume de son sac. Quand le géranium atterit, en plein dans ses cheveux, elle sortit la note qui était dans la pétale et la lit. "__Chère Hermione, m'accorderiez vous le privilège de me retrouver à la bibliothèque ? Je m'arrangerais pour que mon fan-club ne me suive pas.__"_

Elle écrit rapidemment avant que les garçons ne remarque _"J'adorerais, Viktor. Je te rejoins dès que j'ai finis de manger."_ Elle le remit ensuite dans la pétale. Alors que le géranium s'envolait, elle soupira de contentement.

Être avec Viktor la faisait se sentir pétillante et étourdie, mais dans le bon sens. C'était un sentiment bizarre, quelque chose que personne d'autre ne lui avait fait ressentir avant.

Avec un enthousiasme à son maximum, elle finit sa brioche, murmura un "Je serais à la biblitohèque" et se dépécha d'aller à son rendez vous. Elle entendit quelques protestations, quelque chose sur Pré-Au-Lard. Elle se retourna donc et dit "Je vous retrouverais là bas dans quelque temps !" Heureusement, aucun de ses amis n'avaient remarqué que l'attrapeur bulgare qui souriait, contrairement à d'habitude, partait aussi.

Après avoir presque sprinté pour aller à la bibliothèque, elle trouva Viktor dans le coin le plus reculé et le moins visible de l'endroit.

"Salut" dit elle, le souffle coupé.

"Salut Herrrmion. " Il grimaça, à cause de sa mauvaise prononciation.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?"

"Je ne peux pas juste vouloirrr ta compagnie ?" la taquina-t-il. "Mais,oui, vu que le bal est pourrr bientôt, je serrrais honorrré que tu m'aides à bien prrrononcer ton nom."

"J'adorerais." souria-t-elle. "Je ferais mieux de lancer un sortilège de silence, pour qu'on ne nous repère pas."

"Tu as rrraison."

"Tu es fantastique avec une baguette" dit il, intimidé, après qu'elle est lancé le sort.

"Merci" répondit elle, en piquant un fard. "Et bien, commençons. Répète après moi. Her "

"Herrr"

"mio"

"Mio"

"ne"

"neuh" finit-il.

"Tu vois, comme ça et un peu plus vite. Her-mi"

"Herrr-mi"

"o-ne"

"o-neuh."

"Encore une fois : Her-mi"

"Herrr-mi"

"o-ne"

"o-neuh."

"Ok, maintenant, plus vite. Her-mio-ne."

"Herr-mio-ne

"C'est presque bon. Hermi-one."

"Hermi-one"

"Maintenant, d'un coup. Hermione."

"Hermione." il souriait comme jamais. "Tu es aussi une superrr prrrofesseurrr"

"Merci. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour où les élèves peuvent sortir et visiter une ville, Pré-Au-Lard. Voudrais tu venir avec moi, et qu'on se balade un peu ?" Elle avait balayé sa peur et lui avait demandé.

"J'adorrrerrrais."

"Viens, je vais te montrer où sont les diligences."

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de Poudlard. En hésitant, Viktor essaya de prendre sa main mais il s'arrêta."Tu es gelé, Hermione! Viens." Alors qu'il parlait, il avait enlevé sa grande cape et la posa sur les épaules de sa cavalière. Il rabatti la capuche sur le haut de sa tête. "Voilà, tu te réchaufferas vite maintenant."

"Viktor ! C'est adorable, mais et toi ? Tu ne vas pas attraper froid ?"

Il ria de bon coeur et dit "Il fait bien plus frrroid en Bulgarrrie. Là, c'est comme l'été pour moi. Je ne porrrte que ma cape parrrce que c'est dans notrrre uniforrrme. Je n'aurrrais pas frrroid et je ne voudrrrais pas que ma délicate rrrose anglaise ne gène. " ajouta-t-il en riant.

"Si tu es sur." dit elle. Elle était complètement emballé par l'amusement et la joie du gardien, d'habitude si sombre.

"Je le suis."

Il s'avança et lui pris la main, en mélant fermement leur doigts. Ils continuèrent à marcher, en bavardant jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les diligences. Heureusement, personne, notamment Hagrid, n'était près d'ici. Comme un gentleman, Viktor l'aida à monter dans la diligeance et ils continuèrent à bavarder jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à Pré-Au-Lard.

Quand il l'aida à descendre de la diligence, elle dit "Je ne sais pas comment j'ai un jour pu penser que tu étais silencieux !"

Il ricana doucelent "Je n'ai que envie de parrrler quand je suis prrrès de toi." Elle se sentit touché par ses mots, et lui répondit en serrant un peu plus sa main.

Ils visitèrent Pré-Au-Lard ensemble, allant de magasins en magasins, jusqu'à ce que finalement, ils atteignent le nouveau magasin d'habits de Mrs LaRosa.

"Hermione, il y a quelqu'un que j'aimerrrais que tu rrrencontrrres." dit il, en entrant dans le magasin.

"Oh, Hermione chérie, déjà de retour ?"

"Je me sens aimé, Tante Sophia. Tu m'ignorrres complètement, même ma cavalièrrre t'intérrrresse plus." Viktor taquina sa tante. "Comment vous connaissez vous déjà ?"

"J'ai acheté ma robe ici." dit Hermione.

"En plus, Hermione est la seule chose dont tu parles depuis des mois." ajouta Sophie

Viktor piqua un fard et Hermione ne put s'empécher de laisser échapper un petit ricanement.

"C'était sympa de te voir, Sophie" essaya la brune pour enlever la tension.

"Pareil pour moi, Hermione chérie. Vous ferez mieux de sortir et profiter du reste de votre sortie. " répondit Sophie, avec un clin d'oeil.

Viktor devint encore plus rouge, si c'est possible et bafouilla : "Merci tante Sophia, on se reverra bientôt."

Ils partirent et se dirigèrent vers les Trois Balais mais elle reconnu Harry et Ron, qui sortaient très irrités.

"Vite, cache toi ! " elle siffla, alors qu'elle se cachait, et Viktor avec, derrière un immeuble.

"Quoi ? Qui sont ces gens ?"

"Ron et Harry. J'ai complètement oublié, ils voulaient que je les retrouve. Oh, je leur dirais que j'ai perdu le cours du temps. Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge et ils penseront que je veux dire que j'ai perdu le cours du temps à la bibliothèque."

"C'est un mensonge détourrrné, alorrrrs. "

Elle se sentait audacieuse et dit, "Peut être"

"J'aime une sorcière témérrrairrre."

Elle rougit et parvint à balbutier "On ferait mieux de repartir, je pourrais donc faire comme si j'étais vraiment dans la bibliothèque."

"D'accorrrrd. Je te rrracompagne. Je ne vais pas laisser une chance à quiconque pour essayer quelque chose avec ma cavalièrrre."

Sa jalousie était adorable pour beaucoup de raisons. "Ok, allons-y."

Ils partirent discrètement vers leur diligence qui fila une fois qu'ils furent dedans. Ils ne parlèrent pas cette fois ci, ils profitèrent du silence. Le bras de Viktor était autour de son épaule et la tête d'Hermione était contre son torse. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, cela aurait paru qu'ils allaient trop vite mais tout paraissait normal avec Viktor. C'est comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

La seule chose qui n'était pas normal était la façon dont son coeur paraissait léger et les papillons qui étaient dans son ventre ou le façon dont elle avait si chaud quand elle était prêt de lui. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était gelée jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse remarquer. Et c'était vraiment bizarre qu'elle ne puisse pas s'arrêté de sourire quand il était là. Ce n'était pas mauvaix, mais bizarre.

Bien trop tôt à leur gout, ils atteignèrent Poudlard. Elle enlevait sa cape pour lui rendre quand il lui dit "Garrrde là, je veux que tu l'ais."

"Mais ce n'est pas une partie de ton uniforme ?" demanda Hermione ?

"Si, mais j'en ai au moins une dizaine dans le bateau."

"D'accord." répondit-elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait qu'elle la garde, elle avait plein d'habits chaud, mais elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il ferait si froid.

"On doit se séparrrer," dit-il "jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse êtrrre ensemble de nouveau." Il embrassa sa main.

Elle senti son coeur battre encore plus vite qu'avant "jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse être ensemble de nouveau" aquiesa-t-elle."J'attendrais, le bal n'est plus que dans trois jours."

Il lui sourit doucement "Jusqu'à la. Bonne nuit моята принцеса"

Elle ne savait pas du tout ce que cela voulait dire mais elle était sure que c'était un compliment. "Bonne nuit." Ils partirent finalement chacun de leur côté. Elle se faufila dans la Tour de Gryffondor et essaya d'éviter qu'on la remarque. Elle rentra silencieusement dans la Salle Commune et réalisa que ses attentions étaient inutiles : Ginny était la seule dans la salle.

"OH MON DIEU" cria la rousse."Tu portes sa cape! Dis moi_ TOUT _" Ginny sautillait d'impatience.

"D'accord, mais où sont les autres ?"

"Tout le monde est à Pré-Au-Lard."

"Ok, allons dans notre dortoir et je lancerais un sort de silence pour que personne ne nous entende."

Ginny courait presque alors qu'Hermione marchait simplement. Une fois arrivées et que le sortilège fut lancé, Hermione dit : "Il m'a envoyé un mot au petit-déjeuner pour savoir si je voulais le retrouver à la bibliothèque. C'est pour ça que je suis partie. Quand je suis arrivé à la bibliothèque, il m'a demandé de l'aider pour dire mon nom correctement, vu que c'est dur pour lui de le dire avec son accent. Après notre petite leçon d'anglais, je lui ai proposé qu'on aille à Pré-Au-Lard. Il a accepté et a remarqué que j'avais froid. Il m'a donc donné sa cape."

"Awww ! " Ginny ne put s'empécher de l'interrompre.

Elle continua "On a bavardé et on s'est baladé dans Pré-Au-Lard. On est même allé voir Sophie. On allait allé au Trois Balais mais on a presque foncésur Harry et Ron, que j'avais oublié que j'étais censée les retrouver donc on a du partir. Il m'a raccompagné jusqu'à l'entrée et m'a dit qu'il avait pleins d'autres capes et qu'il voulait que je garde celle-là."

"Il est tellemeeeeeent _romantique_ !" glapit Ginny. Hermione ne put s'empécher de rouler des yeux. Peux de personnes le savaient, mais Ginny était une romantique désepérer.

La brune acquiesa. "Et un vrai gentleman."

"Pourquoi es tu si chanceuse ?" demanda Ginny en soupirant d'envie.

"Je n'en sais rien. C'est comme s'il sortait d'un conte de fée !"

"J'aimerais qu'Harry m'aime comme Krum t'aime.." dit Ginny en faisant la moue.

"Je suis sure qu'il le fera, il doit juste réaliser ce qu'il manque en premier !"

"J'espère que tu as raison."

Elles quittèrent le dortoir et bavardèrent jusqu'au retour de Ron et Harry.

"Mione, que c'est il passé ?" demanda Ron.

"Oui, tu étais censée nous retrouver à Pré-Au-Lard."

"Désolé les garçons, j'ai perdu le cours du temps. Je revenais dans la Salle Commune en pensant que vous êtiez déjà revenu de Pré-Au-Lard. Je suis arrivé il y a pas longtemps et Ginny finissait de me dire que vous n'étiez pas encore rentré. " Ce n'était pas un mensonge, ce n'était juste pas l'entière vérité. Elle était soulagée d'avoir enlever la cape et de l'avoir caché dans son armoire, vu qu'elle pensait qu'ils rentreraient plus tôt.

"Mione, tu passes bien trop de temps à la bibliothèque." Ron secoua la tête.

Elle dut se mordre la langue pour s'empécher de rétorquer "qui te dit que j'étais dans la bibliothèque ?" Par un quelconque miracle, elle réussit à masquer sa cacher. Les quatres passèrent le reste de la nuit à jouer aux Échecs Sorciers. Elle se coucha tôt, en espérant que les trois jours passent le plus vite possible.

Elle fut réveillé par une chouette qui lui lacha un papier sur elle. Le titre disait "_Les filles du monde entier ont le coeur brisé : Viktor Krum, l'attrapeur Bulgare, a trouvé une petite amie !_" et juste en dessous, il y avait une photo d'eux à Pré-Au-Lard, avec heureusement la capuche qui cachait la plus grande partie de sa tête.

* * *

Surement plus de chapitres traduits pendant deux semaines (vacances!) mais je m'y remettrais vite !

En attendant, reviewez, ajoutez à vos favoris et mettez une alerte !


End file.
